The invention relates to a toothed selector clutch in a hydrostatic/mechanical, split-torque power-shift transmission. The transmission includes both a four-shaft epicyclic-gearwheel transmission and an infinitely variable hydrostatic transmission arranged in parallel. The power shift transmission includes a plurality of gearwheel stages each with an associated toothed selector clutch to thereby provide a plurality of gears. The selector clutch is operated to engage a gear within its associated stage. The hydrostatic transmission allows for an infinite variation of the transmission ratio of the overall hydrostatic/mechanical transmission.
German Patent No. 39 03 877 C1 discloses an infinitely variable, hydrostatic/mechanical power-shift transmission with toothed selector clutches, and is hereby incorporated by reference herein.